


Взрослая жизнь

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Взрослая жизнь начиналась совсем не так, как ее представлял себе Джунпей.Или поучительная история о вреде пьянства.Было написано на mini OTP Wars Xtreme-2016 для команды Leo-nee x Jun-chan Team.
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Mibuchi Reo
Kudos: 7





	Взрослая жизнь

Поступив вместе в один университет, пусть и на разные специальности, вечером после официальной церемонии приветствия они впервые в жизни напились — старшекурсники притащили на кампус европейского пива и приличный запас саке, после чего объявили, что это вторая официальная церемония, куда более важная, и что именно она покажет, достойны ли они стать настоящими мужчинами и студентами.

Джунпей тешил себя мыслью, что с возрастом стал поспокойнее — хотя Лео каждый раз наглядно его в этом переубеждал, — а следовательно, больше не велся на слабо. Ну, ему хотелось так думать. Но Лео обладал дурной привычкой — наравне с полусотней других не менее дурных привычек — переубеждать его и в этом тоже, поэтому Джунпей в буквальном смысле не успел как следует оглянуться по сторонам, как оказался на подоконнике чьей-то битком набитой комнаты с бутылкой пива в одной руке и чаркой саке в другой. Потом что-то из этого заменил Лео, сверкающий зеленющими глазами и неимоверно самодовольный:

— Джунпей-чан, нас ждет настоящая взрослая жизнь!

Остаток вечера затерялся где-то среди пустых бутылок и чужих дурацких анекдотов.

А потом им обоим было очень плохо.

Очень, очень плохо.

Настолько, что Джунпей был совсем не против сдохнуть, не выползая из кровати, несмотря на то, что это оказалась бы жутко бесславная смерть, недостойная даже земляного червяка, не говоря уж о благородном самурае (в прошлой жизни… может быть). Но, судя по доносившимся из санузла жутким гортанным звукам, причудливо сменявшим громкость и тональность, кое-кому было еще более хреново. Поэтому Джунпей превозмог. И все-таки выполз.

К счастью, в маленькой комнате с божественно холодным кафельным полом было окно, в которое попадало достаточно света от уличных фонарей, так что не пришлось щелкать выключателем. Джунпей не был уверен, что его глаза сейчас выдержат такой акт мазохизма. Вернее, как раз был точно уверен, что не выдержат.

Лео уныло обнимал унитаз, прижавшись щекой к бачку, и выглядел настолько помятым и несчастным, прямо-таки раздавленным и размазанным по полу, что Джунпею сразу стало стыдно. За все и сразу. И прежде всего — за то, что такой Лео совсем не казался ему красивым. Только очень родным и своим.

Усилием воли Джунпей встряхнулся — из-за чего его самого едва не затошнило, — предусмотрительно нарвал побольше туалетной бумаги, смочил полотенце и налил в пластиковый стаканчик холодной воды. После чего тоже уселся на пол, едва не выронив все из дрожащих рук, и принялся за работу. То есть за заботу.

Сначала с трудом отцепил Лео от унитаза, прислонив к своему плечу, помог вытереть рот бумагой, потом осторожно протер полотенцем покрытое холодной испариной лицо, едва не ткнув в глаз пальцем и мужественно не извинившись, хотя хотелось. Лео только жалобно постанывал, крепко зажмурившись и весьма убедительно изображая бессознательное тело, если бы не едва подрагивающие ресницы. Джунпей вздохнул, икнул, смутился, осторожно отклеил с чужих липких щек мокрые насквозь от пота длинные пряди и поднес к сухим губам стаканчик.

Голос нашелся не сразу, пришлось несколько раз прокашляться, прежде чем удалось то ли прохрипеть, то ли просипеть — вряд ли Джунпей смог бы повторить этот звук на бис:

— Не пей, просто прополощи во рту.

Лео простонал чуть громче. Приоткрыл один глаз. Еще постонал — в другой ситуации подобное вызвало бы у Джунпея совсем другую реакцию — и наконец неохотно разомкнул губы, лизнул край стаканчика распухшим языком. Отхлебнул и вяло сплюнул, едва не промахнувшись мимо унитаза. И это — великий мастер трехочковых, можно сказать, давний кумир Джунпея.

Дождавшись, пока Лео повторит процедуру минимум четыре раза, двигаясь все более уверенно, пусть так же неохотно, Джунпей сам отхлебнул из того же стаканчика, в свою очередь тоже едва не застонал от блаженной влаги и с трудом заставил себя все же сплюнуть. Не стоит пить из-под крана в не до конца изученном месте. А в сумке — или в рюкзаке — в общем, где-то у него была припрятана бутылка зеленого чая… кажется. Возможно. Если им очень повезет.

Мысли напоминали весенних мух, так же сонно ползали изнутри по стенкам черепа, и Джунпей был уверен, что, если взглянет на себя в зеркало, увидит этих самых мух в собственных глазах. Или не увидит. Лучше бы, конечно, все-таки ничего такого не видеть.

Лео снова шевельнулся, перекатил голову у него на плече и горестно вздохнул.

— Ну вот. Это совсем не романтично, — он состроил такую несчастную гримасу, что Джунпей, глядя на нее, ощутил всю боль мира. Или это чья-то холодная коленка больно врезалась в бок. — Не так я представлял себе первое утро нашей совместной жизни.

Джунпей фыркнул, потянулся пальцами к переносице и только тут вдруг понял, что понятия не имеет, где его очки. К счастью, обстановка была хоть и не очень знакомой, но вполне стандартной, чтобы сослепу ни во что не врезаться. Так что заняться поисками можно будет утром. По возможности — послезавтрашним.

С запозданием вспомнив, что Лео наверняка ожидает ответа на свое драматичное заявление, Хьюга снова прокашлялся и буркнул, на сей раз менее хрипло:

— Да ладно, будто оно последнее.

И тут же смутился от своих собственных слов, отчаянно надеясь, что Лео не прочитает их истинный смысл. Но Лео, судя по внимательным темным провалам глаз, все-таки прочитал все правильно, без единой ошибки, как всегда. Обычно это бесило. Но сейчас Джунпей ощущал себя слишком хреново, чтобы ощущать хоть что-то еще.

Дотащить немного пришедшего в себя Лео обратно до кровати оказалось истинным подвигом. Таким, что Джунпей даже готов был нагло потребовать за него официальный свиток с наградой у какого-нибудь сегуна, только не мог придумать, у какого. И какой свиток. И что потом с этим свитком делать.

Они свалились на влажные, скомканные простыни, постанывая и хрипя, беспорядочно сплетясь руками и ногами. Попытались расцепиться, но только пару раз чувствительно друг друга пнули, поэтому решили этот подвиг — внеочередной — отложить на более поздний период своей жизни. Или хотя бы на пару часов.

Засыпая снова, Джунпей еще долго ощущал на себе темный внимательный взгляд, очень тяжелый, который словно придавливал к кровати, мешая сбежать, беря в плен без права на выкуп. Хотя не то чтобы Джунпею хотелось куда-то бежать — да он даже ползти больше не мог.

К счастью, к утру он ощутил себя вполне собой. Во всяком случае, мухи в голове ему больше не глючились, что определенно радовало. Ресницы слиплись, так что открыть глаза в итоге оказалось непросто, — и первым, что Джунпей увидел, стало бледное лицо, похожее на театральную маску, и потерянные очки, которые Лео минувшей ночью, оказывается, использовал вместо ободка, чтобы убрать со лба волосы. Какое счастье, что очки не свалились в унитаз. А кое-кому все-таки нужно в очередной раз прочесть пространную лекцию на тему, почему не стоит брать чужие вещи. Хотя не то чтобы на Лео действовали лекции, какие бы то ни было. Интересно, как он учиться-то собирается?

Лео смотрел на него и задумчиво улыбался, на удивление бодрый, хоть и все еще помятый. И легонько гладил Джунпея по щеке самыми кончиками пальцев, так, что было очень щекотно. И неприятно. Или все-таки приятно?

С Лео никогда не поймешь.

— Джунпей-чан, — тихонько позвал Лео, хотя уже видел, что тот не спит. — Пошли в ванную?

— Опять? — простонал Хьюга, с трудом соображая, где у него правая нога, а где левая. Неужели этого любителя взрослых ощущений снова тошнит?

Лео улыбнулся и чуть качнул головой:

— Нет, не так, я про душ!

Все-таки он был не просто бодрым, а подозрительно бодрым.

Джунпей усилием воли превозмог в очередной раз и с кряхтением поднялся.

И изумленно уставился вниз, в шоке обнаружив, что поднялся всеми частями тела. В том смысле, что здоровый юношеский организм превозмог даже чрезмерные возлияния и, несмотря на общее фиговое самочувствие, все равно демонстрировал миру, а вместе с ним и самодовольному Лео, типичный утренний стояк.

Соображал Джунпей еще плохо, даже все свои физические ощущения до сих пор не осознал в полной мере, но аж вскинулся, когда Лео придвинулся к нему ближе и, задевая сухими потрескавшимися губами мочку уха, прошептал:

— Я очень рад, что ты так рад меня видеть.

Джунпей зашипел, выругался, снова посмотрел вниз, посмотрел на Лео, выругался еще раз и подытожил:

— Да тебя лечить сейчас надо, а не трахать!

— Да ладно, это же универсальное лекарство! — ничуть не растерялся Лео и все-таки потащил его за руки в санузел.

В душе они вдвоем поместились только чудом, которое Джунпей в здравом сознании объяснять бы не взялся. Особенно когда этого самого здравого сознания в нем толком не осталось, как и каких-либо цельных мыслей — верх взяли инстинкты.

Лео прижимался всем телом, мокрый и скользкий от мыла, жесткий, пахнущий перегаром, последними нотками дорогого цитрусового одеколона и самим собой. Уверенно хватал и лапал за задницу, с силой сминая ладонями, а потом и вовсе полез пальцем, куда не просили.

— Только посмей использовать вместо смазки мыло, ты! — прошипел Джунпей и мстительно обхватил чужой член, не менее твердый и горячий, чем его собственный. И с силой провел вверх. А потом вниз. И громко застонал, не сдержавшись и отчаянно желая сделать все и сразу — и даже еще больше.

Лео только негромко засмеялся и больно укусил его за плечо, кончая.

В общем и целом, самостоятельная взрослая жизнь начиналась не так уж плохо.

А очки они все-таки уронили — к счастью, в раковину.


End file.
